Experimentation
by Deathangelebz
Summary: Sanji and Zoro learn something interesting about themselves and each other after a drunken night together and they quickly get hooked. SanZo(San) WARNINGS: BDSM, PWP, Yaoi, Lemons, Unbeta-d
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my second story on here and it will probably be a multi-chapter story but it will be mostly PWP with lots of (inexperienced amateur) BDSM lemons where they figure it out as they go along. I am bad at checking my stories so there may be grammar mistakes. If there's anything really obvious/bad please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters in this story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the haze of lust and alcohol began to fade Zoro started to wonder how he had ended up in this situation. As he shifted in bed to move from under the weight on top of him he felt a sharp pain run up his spine and an uncomfortable wet patch start to grow underneath him. He grimaced and stopped moving, instead opting to push the annoying strands of blonde hair from his face before he relaxed and started to drift to sleep thinking back on the events of the night that led to him being in this position.

* * *

 _"Oi, cook, do you have any sake in here?"_

 _"Just fucking wait, we haven't even started eating yet, marimo, I don't want you drunk before everyone's sat down for dinner." Sanji turned around to see Zoro rummaging through his cupboards and realised that a no clearly wasn't going to work. 'Why does he never listen?' He sighed and went over to where he kept the sake, which he would never admit that he had found especially for Zoro, and thrust the bottle towards him. "Here! Take this and get out of my fucking kitchen." Zoro grinned back at him, pulled the cork out with his teeth and took a swig straight from the bottle._

 _"Thanks shit cook." He said as he turned and left_

 _"You're not welcome, you philistine." Sanji called after him before returning to his cooking._

* * *

 _"Dinner is served! Please come to the dining room." Sanji announced loudly. The others gasped and sighed in appreciation as the stepped into the dining room to see the beautiful spread of food laid out before them. Nami slapped Luffy's hand away as he immediately reached for some food and gave him a stern glare as they went to sit down._

 _"Well, I'd just like to say congratulations on your engagement, Usopp, Kaya." Sanji started after everyone had settled down with their drinks._

 _"Thank you, guys. I can't believe she said yes." Ussopp said grinning like an idiot while staring at his wife to be ._

 _"Cheers!"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry you guys the shitty swordsman can stay and help me clean up. You head on home."_

 _"When did I agree to this?!"_

 _"When you smashed that fucking wine glass, that's when. Do you have any idea how much those sets cost?"_

 _Zoro opened his mouth to respond but just sighed and then walked into the dining room._

 _"Don't get into a fight whilst we're not here." Nami said with a worried look in her eyes, "I know you both have stupid strength and I don't want you getting hurt."_

 _"Nami-swaaaan, I'm so glad you're worried about me! You can stay instead if you want." Sanji replied dancing merrily._

 _"Bye Sanji." She responded, following Luffy out the door leaving Sanji and Zoro alone in the apartment._

 _Sanji walked into the dining room and was surprised to find that Zoro had actually started to clear away some of the mess but he was nowhere in sight. He sauntered into the kitchen lighting a cigarette as he went, pausing to savour his first drag before heading in to see what Zoro was up to._

 _"Love-cook, hurry up and come and help me, I'm not gonna do this all by myself."_

 _They cleaned away without speaking, only the clinking of plates cutting through the silence._

 _"Do you wanna have another drink after this Marimo? I have some more sake if you're interested." Sanji asked as they finished up_

 _"I drove here so I probably shouldn't have another drink if I'm gonna head home. It's probably already pretty risky as it is."_

 _"I figured. You can stay the night, I'm pretty sure you're already over the limit you don't want to risk it."_

 _"Aww, are you worrying about me, Swirly brow?"_

 _"Fuck you." Sanji replied. He glanced over at Zoro and was met with a grin causing his heart to throb uncomfortably. He quickly looked away. "Well are you staying or not, bastard?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll stay, I can't turn down a good drink. You always pick the best ones. Right, done! Is there anything else?" He said as he passed the last plate._

 _"Nothing that I can't finish up tomorrow, the sake is in the cupboard on your right…No your other right… Not that one, urg move out the way." He reached past and pulled out the bottle and 2 glasses. "Come on."_

 _They drank for a few hours, chatting casually, Sanji getting steadily more and more drunk until atmosphere changed. Neither of them was sure how it happened but they were suddenly making out. Sanji was straddling Zoro on the sofa as Zoro's hands roamed under his shirt sending shivers up his spine. "Come on let's move this to the bedroom." Sanji murmured breathlessly in Zoro's ear before grabbing the tie Zoro had reluctantly put on the after much persuasion from Nami. He was pulled towards Sanji's bedroom and then unceremoniously thrown towards the bed. Sanji climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again and suddenly the realisation of what was going to happen hit him making his heart flutter nervously. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Sanji removing his tie and tying his hands to the metal bed frame._

 _"What are you doing?!" Zoro asked cursing silently to himself as he heard his shaky voice come out at a higher pitch than he had intended._

 _"What? Nervous, Marimo? Don't tell me you've never done anything like this before." The silence was more than enough to answer his question. He started to strip the swordsman, his hands trembling a little as they brushed against Zoro's toned body. "Come to think of it, have you ever had sex before?" Sanji asked vaguely remembering something someone had told him recently. He looked up to see a dark blush covering Zoro's cheeks, which he took as a clear answer to his question, and his trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. He quickly stripped off and reached into his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. Settling in between Zoro's leg he was vaguely aware that he should do a little more to prepare Zoro but quickly dismissed the idea and he coated his cock with lube and pressed himself up against Zoro's entrance. "You ready?" he asked._

 _"Get on with AAAAAAAHHH!" he cried out as Sanji thrust into him in one smooth movement. He gasped, his back arching as Sanji picked up the pace. The pain was intense and tears filled his eyes he tried to move his hands so that Sanji couldn't see them but then remembered that they had been tied above his head. Despite the pain it felt surprising good, every so often he would feel an intense wave of pleasure as Sanji neared a certain spot. He shifted slightly trying to get a better angle and suddenly he saw stars, a loud cry left his mouth and he threw his head back in an uncomfortable angle._

 _"Oi you okay?" Sanji asked nervously. He gotten pretty carried away and hadn't even thought that the marimo might be in pain._

 _"YES! Carry on! Hit there again!" Sanji continued trying to angle in again until he elicited a long and loud cry from his partner. He smirked, Zoro was enjoyed this a lot more than he anticipated and the tight heat was almost addictive for him as well. He was getting closer to coming, his thrusts getting more erratic. Reaching down he gripped Zoro's neglected dick and after a few tugs Zoro exploded in his hands, the walls around Sanji clenched causing him to come deep in Zoro's ass._

 _Zoro groaned as Sanji pulled out to reach for his cigarettes. Settling back between Zoro's legs, he lit a cigarette and took a long slow drag, sighing as he released the smoke into the air._

 _"Are you going to untie me?" Zoro inquired._

 _Sanji looked down at him but didn't respond. Instead he leaned forward towards his night stand for his ash tray but in the process he accidentally dropped hot ash on Zoro's chest. The groan that came from Zoro made him stop in his tracks and made his dick twitch. He abruptly sat back to see what had happened and noticed the grey ash and a red mark on Zoro's chest. Looking a bit further down, he could clearly see that Zoro was getting hard again. A small smile dawned on his face and after taking another puff of his fag he gently wiped the burning end over Zoro's chest and received a better reaction than he had anticipated as Zoro threw his head backed and moaned again. 'This is definitely getting interesting' Sanji thought the smile on his face growing. He continued to flick and wipe ash over Zoro's body eliciting similar reactions each time. Sanji could feel Zoro's whole body shaking beneath him and the moans were going straight to Sanji's dick. As he reached the end of his fag but bent forward and took one of Zoro's nipples in his mouth running his tongue round it and coating it in saliva before he pressed the end of his cigarette against it to put it out. That, apparently, was too much for Zoro to cope with as he forcefully came with a loud cry._

 _Sanji sat back and looked at the scene beneath him. Zoro was still shaking as he came down from the high, his face was flushed, either from excitement or embarrassment Sanji couldn't tell, and he was breathing hard. A white trail of come was splattered across his chest joining the red marks from the burns and the ash from the cigarette. The whole scene made it hard for Sanji to resist slamming into him again but he thought he should at least give him a minute to recover._

 _"Are you OK? Can you…" He trailed off, not sure what to say. It went without saying that neither had expected this to happen. Hell, them having sex in the first place had been a big step but it had become so much more than that now. Sanji had enjoyed it much more than he anticipated and Zoro had no doubt enjoyed it as much, no more than him._

 _"Yea…just… give me …a minute…" Zoro responded breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. He was embarrassed about how good it felt and his shameless reactions. He always used to call Sanji a pervert but it was clear that he was much worse, his face heated up even more turning a darker shade of red which didn't miss Sanji's attention._

 _Sanji couldn't wait any more; he dragged his nails against the inside of Zoro's thighs drawing as gasp from the larger man. Sanji opened his mouth to ask if he could continue but as he glanced at Zoro he saw him furiously nodding and closed his mouth. No need to ruin a perfectly good moment with speaking. He scratched and pinched the sensitive skin on Zoro's thighs receiving all sorts of beautiful sounds for his attention. Leaning forward again he took the unabused nipple in his mouth sucking hard and then biting down sharply. He licked it gently and then bit down again before moving his attention further down Zoro's body. He nipped his way Zoro's chest leaving a trail of bite marks then moved down to his thighs, biting the skin and getting closer to Zoro's crotch until Zoro could feel Sanji's hot breath on his balls. There was a pause, which felt like a lifetime but actually only lasted a few seconds, as Sanji hovered over Zoro's erect penis. He quickly decided he wasn't ready for that yet and sat up, retrieved the lube to prepare himself and then positioned himself against Zoro's ass. This time he pushed in steadily burying himself to the hilt and waiting for a few seconds before he slowly started to move, gradually picking up the pace, making sure to hit the right spot with every thrust. It was all too much for Zoro, still a little sensitive from the previous rounds. He came early from the penetration alone, his whole body shaking as the orgasm ripped through him but Sanji wasn't finished. The thrusting continued but the slow and deliberate thrusts had begun to get more erratic. Zoro looked up at Sanji and noticed a sly grin form on Sanji's face. Suddenly he started to stroke Zoro's slowly softening, hyper sensitised penis, making him writhe in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure. He began to feel like he would come again but he had nothing left to give. He threw his head back, his back arched and his mouth dropped open, a long silent scream pouring out of him. His vision went white and his ears rang. He didn't even notice Sanji had finished until he had pulled put and flopped on top of him, falling asleep almost instantly._

* * *

Sanji awoke slowly. His awareness of his surroundings filtering through his clouded hungover brain until suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding in. He sat up abruptly, which produced a groan from the man underneath him as his was not too gently jolted. As he jumped out of bed and looked down at the mess he had created of the man in front his him he felt his penis twitch again. Zoro was slowly starting to wake up so he quickly ran to the bathroom before he could be seen. He breathed deeply as he leaned on his sink leaning forward to rest his head on the cold mirror in front of him as he tried to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts. He considered for a second continuing where they left off but remembering how brutal he had been last night he wasn't sure Zoro's body could handle another round, no matter how strong he was. He was shocked at where that had come from. He had never had such amazing fulfilling sex and it was a shock to him how much he had enjoyed thoroughly abusing Zoro, drinking in all of his reaction like they were a drug. He had never done anything like that with a woman and he was sure he would never lose control like that with a beautiful delicate flower.

He looked down again at his stubborn problem, frowning he tried to clear his mind to make it go away. He threw cold water in his face before quickly wiping himself down; cleaning away the mixture of dried and fresh come from his previous activities. He wasn't sure how he felt about Zoro but he definitely knew that he wanted to do it again, the sooner, the better.

* * *

Zoro groaned as he woke up from being violently shoved by the man how had until recently been asleep on top of him. He attempted to move as well but every shift made pain blossom from somewhere. His chest was tender and sharp shooting pains were coming from his ass and lower back making him whimper slightly. He was glad that Sanji had left the room as wasn't there to hear the pathetic sounds he was making. Last night in the heat of things he hadn't felt pain, only intense pleasure. To say he enjoyed it would definitely be an underestimation but now, after the comedown, he was starting to regret letting Sanji have free reign of his body.

Zoro sat up, trying to ignore the screams from his abused muscles, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breathe he pushed himself up off the bed

"Ahhh Fuck!"

His shaky legs gave way underneath him and he noisily crashed to the floor, knocking several things to the floor off Sanji's nightstand on the way down.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Sanji asking looking concerned as he came rushing in after hearing Zoro fall. He knelt beside Zoro and tried to help him back onto the bed.

Zoro was mortified. He couldn't help the flush that burned his cheeks as Sanji had to help him up cringing even more as he could feel the remaining cum still leaking out of his ass and cracking on his thighs as he moved. He definitely didn't want to be treated like and invalid but the need to get clean was a slightly higher priority.

"Can you help me take a shower?" He asked reluctantly, looking down so he wouldn't have to meet Sanji's eyes. "I'll probably be okay once I use some hot water."

"Sure! Of course! Wait here I'll run you a bath as well." He said before hurrying off.

Zoro realised he must of nodded off again as he awoke to Sanji gently shaking him. He drowsily got up with the help of Sanji and they slowly made their way to Sanji's bathroom. Zoro hadn't been in here before as he only used the separate toilet previously but he was surprised but how big it was there was a large bath easily big enough to for 2 people and a separate double shower. Sanji discarded the towel he had wrapped round his waist earlier at an attempt of modesty and they climbed in the shower together. They soaped each other up and Sanji could feel himself getting hard again. As he pressed himself closer to Zoro he could also feel his growing erection. He looked up and met Zoro's needy eyes with an equally heated gaze and started to consider what they could do. Zoro was started to get a little better under the soothing heat of the shower but he was sure that they couldn't have sex again so soon so much to Zoro's surprise he dropped to his knees and, never loosing eye contact, took Zoro in his mouth.

Zoro gasped in shock as Sanji began to bob up and down on his penis, every so often slightly dragging his teeth along the surface which caused Zoro to groan harder. He bucked slightly and Sanji pulled off coughing slightly before placing a hand on his hip and holding him against the wall of the shower before continuing. Zoro was surprised at how strong Sanji's grip was, holding him in place. Suddenly he felt a hand snake round his hips on the other side and a finger started to probe his asshole. A little more cum dripped out and Sanji pushed his finger deeper before adding another and scissoring. He, shortly afterwards added a third and tried to find the spot that had caused Zoro to cry out so deliciously the previous night and grinned around Zoro's cock when he heard it again. Humming slightly, picked up the pace at both ends before he felt a slight tug in his hair.

"I'm gonna cum, get off." Zoro said, breathily, but Sanji continued until Zoro eventually finished in his mouth.

Sanji stood up and without swallowing he gripped Zoro's hair tight and pulled him into a passionate kiss forcing the cum into Zoro's mouth. He pulled back and whispered, demandingly, in his ear.

"Swallow it."

Zoro immediately complied and was happy to see the domineering side had come back out despite Sanji's earlier nervousness and what had sounded like guilt in his voice.

Sanji, with his hand still weaved through Zoro's hair, started to push down slowly, gently forcing Zoro to his knees.

"Open your mouth." Sanji commanded and Zoro obeyed. Suddenly, Sanji thrust forward, forcing Zoro to deep throat him. Zoro tried to cough but Sanji didn't allow him time to recover and starting thrusting in and a punishing speed, each time hitting the back of Zoro's throat. Trying to breathe through his nose, it was all Zoro could do to keep his mouth open and he felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Sanji didn't take long before he explosively finished in Zoro's mouth. Zoro swallowed again, a little dribbling out of the corners of his mouth which he wiped away on the back of his arm. Sanji helped him to his feet again and they quickly washed themselves down of the second time before they headed to the bath, Sanji climbing in first and Zoro following. Zoro went to sit opposite Sanji but he was pulled into his lap instead and Sanji slowly massaged his back which felt like heaven. When he finished he wrapped his arm round Zoro's waist and lay back, pulling Zoro with him.

If Zoro was shocked by Sanji's loving actions, Sanji was definitely more shocked. Firstly he couldn't believe that he'd gone from straight as an arrow to sucking a guy's cock in less than 24hrs and he was been surprisingly loving to Zoro.

"Do have work today?" Zoro asked finally breaking the silence

"Ah. Err… Yeah. I start at 4 though so it's okay. What about you? The Dojo's closed on Mondays, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." They fell back into silence until Zoro's stomach growled loudly, echoing slightly in the tiled bathroom. Sanji chuckled as he saw Zoro's ears start to go red with embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's go have some lunch, I'm hungry too, I think it's pretty late already."

* * *

They got out the bath and got dressed, Sanji lending Zoro some underwear which was a little too small but better than wearing dirty ones after getting clean, before the headed to the kitchen where Sanji put together a quick meal from the leftovers from the previous night's feast. They ate in a slightly awkward silence and cleared away in a similar manner.

"Thanks for the meal. It tasted wonderful, as usual." Zoro said. As he looked over at Sanji he saw him giving him a strange look. "What?"

"As usual?"

"Yeah, of course. What's so strange about that?"

"That's just the first time you've ever complimented my food so I was surprised." Sanji replied lighting a cigarette and trying to hide the slight smile that had come to his lips. "Anyway, its 3pm now, I need to get ready for work so…"

"Oh right, well I'll head home then." They started to walk towards the door together and there was an awkward pause.

"You got everything?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I didn't come with much." Sanji noticed Zoro watching Sanji's mouth as he was taking drags of his cigarette and decided to put it out in the ash tray near the door. Zoro unconsciously moved a little closer and Sanji took the initiative, leaning in all the way and kissing Zoro on the lips. It was short and sweet and they both pulled away at the same time, opening their eyes and staring to each other for a while before Zoro turned and opened the door.

"I'll see you soon, I guess"

"Yeah." Hopefully, Sanji thought but didn't say out loud as Zoro headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month. One whole month since Sanji and Zoro's adventurous night together and Sanji was getting frustrated. Sanji had very quickly come to the realisation that he and Zoro normally never spoke outside of the meet ups they had with their mutual friends so they didn't have each other's contact details. Sanji normally only extended his invitation to Zoro through someone else and so he had never felt to need to actually ask for Zoro's phone number and Zoro never made plans. Ever. He had considered asking Luffy for Zoro's number but every time he had attempted to write the message he had chickened out and it had quickly got past the point where a 'he left something behind' excuse wasn't going to cut it, especially if Nami saw it, which she most likely would as Luffy often forgot to tell her about plans he made so she would just check his phone. She would definitely be suspicious of his reasons and he wasn't ready for that level of scrutiny.

Sanji had also been unable to get laid since their eventful encounter, which was almost unheard of in his adult life. He was very good a picking up girls in bars because all women loved compliments and Sanji was very good at giving the right ones so his flattery always won them over, and he also had multiple numbers for booty call, although he would never refer to it as that. 2 weeks after their night together he had gone to his usual bar but ended up leaving alone for the first time in 5 years, due to his thoughts being so occupied by a certain green haired bastard that he couldn't even concentrate on the beautiful ladies before him. Later that week, when he received a message inviting him over for some fun, he had all but jumped at the chance to see her but after he went over his mind and his body couldn't quite agree. Sanji was mortified that he couldn't perform, and despite the fact that she had been very gracious about it, he didn't think his ego would ever recover.

Sanji staggered to his room and let himself fall face first onto his bed, just lying there for a while whilst his brain churned up memories that he hadn't been able to push away when the doorbell rang. He cursed silently as he had just started to get hard and hurriedly hid the evidence before heading to the door. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was already 11:30pm so he wondered who it would be visiting so late. Assuming it was probably Luffy as he never knew what to expect with that boy he dragged the door open before his jaw dropped almost to the floor. Zoro stood in the doorway looking every bit as sexy as Sanji remembered but also a little nervous.

"Well are you gonna invite me in?" He asked

* * *

"Sensei?" **(1)** Came a small voice that dragged Zoro's attention back to the class in front of him.

"Line up!" He called. When the class settled he bowed and addressed them all "Otsukaresama deshita." **(2)**

"Otsukaresama desu!" was the chorus of responses before they headed out of the dojo.

"What's up with him today?" he overheard one student mutter.

"Maybe he got dumped." Another student suggested.

Trying to pretend he hadn't heard them he headed off to shower and get changed. It had been a month since he had last seen Sanji and he had lost his virginity in the most aggressive fashion possible and he had finally decided he was just going to turn up at Sanji's house and hope for the best. And he was super nervous about it. He was a little angry at himself for allowing it to show in class but it was the last one of the day and he planned to head over to Sanji's this evening. He vaguely remembered that Sanji's restaurant didn't open for breakfast on a Monday and it was also Zoro's day off so this was his best chance but he wasn't even sure if Sanji would want to do it again. Sure they had had a great time before but Sanji was and had always been straight. Maybe he had just got so drunk that he had lost his mind. Maybe the idea of them together repulsed him and Zoro would end up being rejected with the door shut in his face.

"Stop it." He told himself as he lightly thumped his head against the wall. The next day they had both been sober and they had continued from the night before. He'd had the whole morning to come back to his senses but Sanji had still kissed him as he was leaving. Zoro blushed as he realised how much of a pansy he was being. Sanji had done a lot more than kiss him and yet that was what he was remembering.

He silently continued to reassure himself that Sanji was at least a little interested as he started to shower giving himself a lot of extra attention in the back because if everything went well tonight he would definitely need to be clean back there. He also decided a little preparation now would probably do him some good as he didn't want to end up in the same embarrassing position as last time where he couldn't even walk by himself, the pain continuing for several days and even impinging on his classes.

He groaned as he slowly pressed a finger in as soon as he felt comfortable he quickly added another sending a shiver up his spine. He nervously glanced at the door to the bathroom, wondering why he'd decided to take such a risk in the staff room but the thought of getting caught made his dick twitch. He continued by scissoring his fingers, slowly spreading his hole before he added a third and final finger. He searched for a certain spot that had made him go wild before and almost lost his balance when he finally brushed against in. He slowly kneaded the spot, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying out until he couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his cock in his free hand and stroked it until he released explosively against the shower wall. He sunk to his knees for a moment a he came down from the orgasm before quickly cleaning up and getting out the shower. He got dressed and exited the bathroom to be faced with one of his co-workers, Tashigi, who was watching him suspiciously.

"Why were you in there so long? You got a date?" She said as she looked him up and down.

"None of your business." He grunted and quickly rushed past her, trying to hide the blush which was creeping up on to his face.

* * *

Even with his GPS, Zoro still managed to get lost on his way to Sanji's but now he was outside the nerves were mounting. It was definitely a weird thing to do, just turn up at someone's house that you slept with once a month ago and haven't spoken to since but he was here now. He just needed to bite the bullet and go and knock on the door.

He got out of the car, shutting the door gently behind him, more gently than he had probably ever shut it, and walked up to Sanji's door. Double checking the address for what felt like the millionth time he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The wait was excruciating but when Sanji finally opened the door he was instantly glad he came. Sanji's weary eyes lit up a little with surprise before they raked up and down Zoro's body.

He relaxed a little before finally asking, "Well are you gonna invite me in?"

Sanji silently stepped to the side and gestured for Zoro to come inside and he flung the door shut behind him. Sanji promptly lunged at Zoro, slamming him firmly against the wall and kissing him passionately, only breaking apart when he ran out of air. Zoro then flipped their positions, pushing Sanji back against the wall and sunk to his knees keeping eye contact the whole time. He slowly pulled down the zip on Sanji's trousers and pulled them down a little, all in a painfully slow manner that had Sanji writhing on the inside. On the outside, however he tried to keep his body still and his expression neutral and he stared back into Zoro's eyes. Zoro leaned in and took the waistband of Sanji's boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, releasing Sanji's hard dick which sprung up hitting Zoro lightly on the cheek. He met Sanji's eyes again as he slowly ran his tongue along the underside from the base to the tip and gently ran his tongue around the head before engulfing it, slowly taking to whole thing in his mouth. As he continued his ministrations, Sanji moved his foot to press up against Zoro's crotch making him groan around his cock.

"Don't slow down." Sanji instructed, trying to keep his voice level but he was definitely getting close. Pressing down a little harder made Zoro groan even more and Sanji bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. When he regained control of his voice he warned "Don't make me say it again." Zoro glanced up to meet Sanji's gaze again, a playful glint in his eyes as he slowed down his actions, gently dragging his teeth across the tip before engulfing him again. Sanji once pressed hard against Zoro's crotch with the heel of his foot this time and Zoro bucked forward a little as he moaned, Sanji's cock hitting the back of his throat. The vibrations sent Sanji over the edge and he came hard, to the great surprise of both Zoro and Sanji himself.

Zoro pulled back, coughing harshly as he tried to catch his breath, cum dripping from his mouth onto the hardwood floors. Sanji grimaced as he thought about having to clean that up tomorrow but decided to push his luck a little. Zoro had been pretty compliant so far maybe he'd continue.

"Lick it up." Sanji ordered, keeping his voice as hard as possible and his face expressionless.

"What?" Zoro asked

"You heard. Lick it up." He said, nodding his head towards the cum on the floor. Zoro looked like he was about to argue but instead he bent his head to the floor and began to lick up the mess. Sanji honestly never thought he would ever get hard watching something like this but Zoro doing exactly what he was told was such a massive turn on that he was already sporting a semi. Not saying a word, he grabbed Zoro's arm and roughly dragged him up and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Oi, wait a min… Hey!" Zoro called out as he struggled to his feet and stumbled after Sanji tripping a little. Sanji clearly wasn't listening so he tried his best to follow before he was thrown onto the bed. To Zoro's surprise, Sanji walked away and started rummaging around the room. Propping himself up to get a better look he saw Sanji going through his ties, picking them up and putting them down with a strained look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing, never mind, just lie down. " Sanji replied, quickly pulling out a few ties he wouldn't mind getting ruined and scarf before heading back to Zoro. He tied the scarf around Zoro's eyes knotting it firmly. Zoro shivered as he felt Sanji's breath against his ear as he whispered "Can you see?" Zoro shook his head in response. He felt Sanji's hands slowly run up his chest as his t-shirt was removed and gasped as Sanji gently brushed his erect nipples. "Sensitive, aren't you." Zoro could hear the smirk in Sanji voice and he felt the blood rush to his face but instead of getting annoyed he thought he might as well join in.

"Yes," He groaned, "very. More _please."_ He felt Sanji's hands trembled slightly against his skin before his t-shirt was roughly pulled off. Sanji grabbed his hands and tied his wrists together before lightly trailing his hands back down Zoro's body until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He unbuckled the belt and pulled it all the way off before he unfastening the buttons and zip and pulling off his jeans and pants. Sanji lightly stroked Zoro's thighs after a brief pause making Zoro shudder at the unexpected touching before climbing off the bad.

"Roll over." He ordered and Zoro willingly obeyed "Hands above your head." He said as he moved towards the top of the bed. Grabbing the second tie he had got out earlier, Sanji tied Zoro's already bound wrists to the top of the bed. "Lift your ass up, get on your knees." He then moved back to the end of the bed and waited, making Zoro wait for what he was about to do.

Zoro got into position and waited anxiously for Sanji's next move. The position was uncomfortable and after what felt like forever he had to move and started to try a get more comfortable when, suddenly, a white hot line of pain erupted across his back. His legs gave way and he fell onto the bed feeling like he had been winded. He gasped as he tried to fill his lungs again. "Get up." Sanji instructed and Zoro struggled back onto his knees. When he was back in position Sanji struck again. He cried out in a very unmanly fashion. It still hurt a lot, but this time Zoro was expecting it, at least a little. The next followed very quickly afterwards but this time the belt wrapped round his waist, hitting his stomach. Zoro fell again and he heard Sanji curse. "Are you OK?" He asked his voice soft this time. After Zoro recovered a little from the initial pain he nodded Zoro couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he had dealt with much worse than this but here he was acting like a baby. Somehow being blindfolded really magnified every feeling, including pain. As someone who never turned his back during a fight this was a completely out of character for him but even with the pain there was a rush of excitement in the anticipation and being able to relinquish control like this was incredibly satisfying.

He finally got back up onto his knees and, expecting to be hit again, he jumped when; instead, Sanji gently brushed his fingers against the painful stripes on his back. The fingers were soon joined by something wet which he soon realised was a tongue. He shivered as Sanji's tongue ran along the welts that had already formed; the sensation was a strange mixture of soothing and inflaming, both across his back and his groin.

When Sanji pulled away, Zoro braced himself for a renewed onslaught but was pleasantly surprised when the next hit came on his ass. The pain was still there but it was less intense and much more enjoyable being more of a blunt hit rather than the lick of a whip and he moaned loudly in pleasure and encouragement. Sanji had clearly taken the bait and continued with renewed energy hitting a slightly different area on his ass and the back of his thighs each time. Soon his legs were trembling and precum was dripping from the tip of his cock and before one final hit Sanji roughly grabbed his hair pulling his head up a little the whispered one simple command in his ear, punctuating it with a hard whack on his already sensitive ass.

" _Cum_ "

And Zoro willingly obliged. His back arched and he cried out, pulling hard against his restraints as he ejaculated, his ears ringing a little at the intensity of it. He collapsed onto the bed trying to catch his breath after that overwhelming orgasm before Sanji pulled him out of his blissful state.

"Don't forget about me. Get up." He ordered.

Zoro weakly got back onto his knees and he soon felt something cold and wet being poured over his ass which he assumed was lube quickly followed by something pressing against his entrance. Sanji slowly pressed in until he was buried to this hilt before pulling out and slamming back in, hard. Sanji set a brutal pace as he pounded into him and Zoro tried to keep up and match his pace but soon gave up and just let Sanji take full control.

As Sanji felt himself getting close he grabbed a fistful of Zoro's hair and pulled hard making Zoro groan loudly. Reaching round Zoro's waist he grasped Zoro's balls and massaged them making Zoro clench around Sanji, bringing him over the edge. As he jerkily thrust into Zoro, emptying his balls he tugged on Zoro's manhood bringing him to completion

Sanji pulled out and flumped on the bed with a satisfied sigh. Zoro waited patiently for a few minutes until it became apparent that Sanji had forgotten what state he'd left him in.

"Err… You know I'm still…." He trailed off as he felt Sanji jump up next to him.

"Shit. Sorry. I'm an idiot." Sanji said as he rushed to untie him. After his hands were released Zoro let himself drop onto the bed. As he reached up to untie the scarf around his eyes Sanji grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He lowered his hands and felt Sanji reach up behind his but instead of going to the knot they went to his neck, pulling Zoro forward a little until their lips met. Gone was the frenzied energy behind their earlier kiss and instead it was replaced with tender affection. Zoro reached up and threaded his fingers through Sanji's soft hair, pulling him in closer as their tongues intertwined. When they finally parted, they were both panting heavily. Sanji's hands finally went to the knot in the scarf, carefully undoing it. He slowly pulled the blindfold away before putting an arm around Zoro's waist, collapsing next to him and pulling him close gently kissing the back of his neck.

Zoro felt content in that moment however one small thing was spoiling the afterglow. Sanji's body heat against the welts on his back made him feel like they were burning. He tried to ignore it at first as he didn't want to disrupt this moment but it soon became too much. When it seemed like Sanji had started to nod off he tried to pull away as gently and quietly as possible but it didn't work.

"What's up? You okay?" Sanji asked sleepily

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" He trailed off, not wanting to sound as pathetic as he felt.

"What's up? Did I hurt you?" Sanji inquired. Now fully awake, he sat back a little and looked down and could see the painful looking red marks across Zoro's back. It also looked like he had broken the skin a little in places. "Wait a minute." he said as he climbed out of bed. He returned shortly afterwards with a small bottle of disinfectant, so gauze and an icepack. Zoro looked like he was going to stop him but he turned back around and buried his face in the pillow and mumbled a thank you. Sanji tenderly cared for Zoro, making sure that the cuts were cleaned before carefully rubbing the icepack against his inflamed skin. "Next time, tell me if it hurts don't just put up with it." Zoro froze beneath him and he wondered what he'd said wrong before a small voice came from the pillow.

"Next time?"

Sanji blushed but kept his tone steady, hoping that Zoro didn't turn round. "Yes. Next time."

* * *

 **(1** ) Sensei- way to refer to a teacher, doctor, author and more

 **(2)** Otsukaresama deshita/desu- Thank you for your hard work, desu is the present/future tense and deshita is the past tense. A typical Japanese greeting used at the end of the day or way to say goodbye especially after work or class

Thank you for reading I hope it was okay. Once again I don't read through what I write so please let me know if there are any mistakes. I always write late at night just before I'm going to sleep so there's probably some mistake somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I've been travelling recently and a wrote a bit when I was struggling to sleep in different countries so it might seem a bit mismashed together. I've done everything on my iPhone as well so there may be some weird auto corrects and structure problems that I've missed. Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

Sanji's fingers hovered over the keys of his laptop whilst he tried to decide what he should search for. After their second unexpected sexual escapade had clearly led to Zoro being hurt, he realised that they needed to have some rules or a system in place to stop that from happening. Seen as neither of the had any experience of this kind of thing he thought he'd go to the most logical place for all the answers. Google, the fountain of knowledge. He settled on searching for beginners guide to BDSM.

It felt weird typing it in. He'd never really considered himself being that kind of kinky guy and he always thought doing that weird shit in the bedroom was definitely not for him but he couldn't have been further from the truth. He just needed the right partner. Since his last time with Zoro, even when he masturbated he thought of the two of them together and he was embarrassed to admit that it got him off quicker that he ever had before. Whilst he still loved women with their beautiful soft curves and delicate moans, the raw passion between him and Zoro got him rock hard. Being in control and having the powerful, normally unrelenting man writhing and crying out underneath him was such a turn on that he wondered if he had ever truly been satisfied before. Thinking back on it he started to feel himself getting hard but he decided to ignore it for now or he would never get his research done.

There were so many guides that it was a little overwhelming at first but one of the things that caught his eye was about a checklist. He'd seen it on a few websites and they talked about making a list of all of your limits in the bedroom first so you could know what to do and most importantly, what not to do. After another quick search he choose what seemed like the best checklist for them as beginners to understand and printed out a copy for him and Zoro to go through the next time they met.

Going through a few more pages he took note on what seemed to be the most important points and bookmarked a whole list that he could refer back to. When reading about "aftercare" he felt quite proud of himself as that was the probably the only thing he'd gotten right but something as simple as a safe word hadn't even crossed his mind.

After all this research, his erection was starting to feel a little painful, as he had been unable to stop himself from picturing Zoro in different situations he had read about. The fact that Zoro had well and truly invaded his mind made him feel like he was going mad. Clicking onto a porn site he decided to search for some BDSM porn, was strangely turned off by a lot of it. Most of it was young women and tying up girls was definitely not his jam. Attempting to go through gay porn didn't quite do it for him either. Femdom seemed like a better option but all he could think about was that he would be the woman if he did it with Zoro. After what felt like hours of confusing feelings he closed his eyes and settled for his imagination. Conjuring up Zoro in his head in some of the positions he'd seen in the videos, he slowly started to stroke himself. Picturing Zoro bound tightly at the hands and feet with his legs spread wide, and imagining his cries and hot wax dripped over his chest. He was close to finishing, his phone started ringing loudly, making him almost fall out of his seat. Glancing at the caller ID he saw it was Zoro and, maybe due to a moment of madness, he answered the call.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you". Sanji said, his voice a little raspy as he continued to stroke him himself closer to completion.

"Oh, really? Erm..." Zoro asked, the tone of his voice suggesting it had been a pleasant surprise. Taking advantage of the hesitation, Sanji continued.

"I still am now actually, imagining you tied up on my bed, waiting desperately for me to fuck you."

"Then shall I come round and you can use the real thing?" Zoro asked, leaving Sanji speechless at his forwardness and almost making him cum right there and then. Sanji gathered himself and after a few second responded calmly,

"I'll be waiting" he said before promptly hanging up the phone so as not to give away his real, anything but cool, feelings.

* * *

45 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sanji all but ran to answer it. As he put his hand on the lock he hesitated. Moving the cover over the spy hole he looked through to make sure it was Zoro and then reached for his phone. He thought about the checklist but his mind, which currently was being ruled by the powerful force that was his dick, quickly dismissed it.

'Get undressed then I'll let you in' He typed out then sent the message to Zoro. He heard Zoro's message tone and then watched him search for his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and then,

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Sanji chuckled then sent another message. 'Careful you don't want the neighbours coming out. I won't let you in unless you're naked. I'll be watching.'

Zoro stared at his phone incredulously reading Sanji's message over and over. The fucker was crazy but despite himself he felt himself getting hard at the prospect of it. "I really have turned into a fucking pervert" he mumbled to himself, running a hand over his face. Shoving his phone back in his jeans pocket and looked both ways. It was late on a Sunday evening so there probably wouldn't be many people coming out of their apartments at this time. He quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket taking time on the things that wouldn't be too obvious, making sure to loose his belt and take off his socks. Letting out a deep, shaky breath, he stripped off his shirt first and then his jeans. He hesitated with his hands on his boxers, glancing up and down the corridor again he pulled them down, almost tripping over trying to step out of them. He stared at the door and it wasn't opening. Panic and a little excitement flooded through him and his dick was rock hard. Part of him hated the part that was enjoying this.

"Come on! Let me in!" He hissed as loudly as he dared when he heard a ping from his phone. He squatted down and frantically rummaged through his clothes trying it find his phone, looking right and left whilst doing so. His hands trembled and his cock pulsed. He finally found it and read the message that flashed up on the screen.

'Play with your nipples'

Holding his phone in his right hand he reached up with his left and flicked his nipples, jumping as his phone went off again.

'Stand up so I can see you'

Slowly Zoro stood, left hand gently flicking his nipples as he stared directly at the peep hole. His pulse quickened until his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Suddenly he lost all reason and dropped his phone onto his pile of clothes and started to stroke his throbbing member. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and he was dragged inside before the door was slammed shut. Sanji bent him over and thrust into to him, fucking him at a punishing pace which made Zoro fall forwards into the wall.

"Wait! Wait! Grab my stuff, you can't just leave it out there it's got my wallet and keys and everything"

"Shit!" Sanji hissed before running out, a few seconds later he came back in with Zoro's belonging and dumped them on the nearby table. Zoro turned and laughed.

"Did you go out there with your dick out like that?"

"Shut the fuck up, Marimo, you were just wanking out there whilst naked because I told you to." Despite his bravado, Sanji's face had turned an alarming shade of red. To cover his embarrassment he pushed Zoro's face against the wall, interrupting his attempt at a rebuttal and continued where they had left off. Sanji brushed the special spot inside of Zoro and he groaned loudly but instead of continuing Sanji changed position immediately. When it happened again, Zoro tried to reposition himself but Sanji grabbed his hips and held them in place denying Zoro the pleasure he craved. Zoro tried to resist, but the awkward position Sanji had forced him into made it difficult to get the upper hand and he was left whining and groaning in protest, missing out on the bone shattering orgasm he so desperately wanted. Zoro felt Sanji's pace lose its rhythm before being completely filled as Sanji buried himself balls deep in his ass. He felt the slow throbbing as Sanji emptied himself inside him before he slowly slid out.

As soon as Sanji released him Zoro spun round to face him. "What the fuck! What about me?!"

Sanji grinned back at him, looking smug "You can finish when I say you can."

Zoro rolled his eyes "I have work tomorrow so I can't go on all night, and I don't want to be limping."

"Fine" Sanji then without warning slammed him against the wall again. He nipped at Zoro's bottom lip, with unnecessary force, before plundering his mouth. Tongues fought for dominance as Zoro pushed back and Sanji slipped a leg in between Zoro's before grinding against him. Zoro whimpered at the friction, and he tried to push for more. Sanji broke there kiss and whispered a soft "nuh uh" against Zoro's lips before he continued with an agonisingly slow pace.

Sanji broke their kiss and slowly made his way down Zoro's neck and chest, nipping lightly at the skin as he made his way to his knees. Sanji ran his tongue along the underside of Zoro's cock and nipped slightly at the tip enjoying the gasps that came from above. Taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing. Zoro's fingers tangled in his hair as Sanji bobbed slowly and Zoro's grip gradually tightened as he got closer to release. Sanji wrapped his hand around the base of Zoro's dick and held firmly when he felt it swell in his mouth. He continued to suck hard and Zoro's body shook. After a few moments Sanji released his grip allowing Zoro to come. He jerked forward, forcing himself deeper into Sanjis mouth as he came hard and shudders ran up his spine. To his surprise, Sanji didn't pull back, instead he continued to suck until Zoro had no more left to give. Cum dribbled down his chin as he released Zoro's member and he swallowed. Zoro leaned back against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Sanji stood and interrupted Zoro attempts by pressing a gentle but firm kiss against Zoro's lips, his tongue proving for access which Zoro willingly gave access. He could taste the saltiness of his cum lingering on Sanji's tongue and he grinned as realised he had swallowed it.

Sanji slowly pulled away, not noticing Zoro's triumphant smile, and softly said "Come on, let's go get cleaned up"

* * *

Zoro wandered into to Sanji's room with a towel tied round his waist feeling clean and refreshed. He noticed his clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed next to a smaller pile of clothes with a printout on top of them. Upon closer inspection he noticed his name was scrawled messily on the top corner of it.

"200 question BDSM checklist" (1) was the title. Plonking himself down on the bed he began to flick through the papers curious as to what it all was. It was pretty detailed and covered types of things he didn't know existed. Each item had a small description and came with two boxes to rate it on a 1-5 scale and to say whether it was a hard or soft limit with in. You could rate these in 'Done to self' and 'done to others'. His limited experience meant he didn't really know what he liked. It was all so new he felt a little lost as he skimmed through the list. Picking up the pencil he found next to his clothes he circled the 3 for beating with straps, unconsciously rubbing the small mark left behind from where Sanjis belt had lashed him across the stomach. It had left welts and cuts which had been extremely difficult to explain when one of his colleagues saw them when he had lifted his shirt at work to wipe the sweat off his face. He had been mortified as the the worried look had turned to a small grin as they had clearly figured out the source of the marks.

After a quick run through he decided that bestiality, drinking blood, and brown showers were far too disgusting to even consider doing so he marked them as hard limits. He also decided that public images were definitely a no go, mainly because he taught children. If anything got out then he would probably be ruined, career wise, and he was definitely going to be recognisable no matter what with his scars and trademark green hair.

Going through the list, he was surprised at himself how much he considered trying. His pencil hovered over the numbers next to anal sex and he felt heat rise in his face as he circled 5. It was one thing to enjoy it but admitting it felt almost shameful.

"So you're already going through that" Zoro jumped as Sanji loudly announced his return to the room. He quickly closed up the document, willing the flush in his checks to disappear.

"You did leave it here with my name on it, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I assumed you get dressed first at least. Are you staying or going home? You're welcome to stay but you've got work tomorrow right?"

"I don't start till 10, so I don't need to rush out but it's one of my best clients so I don't want to be struggling with her." Zoro paused, hesitant to ask the next question. "Do you want me to stay?"

Instead of answering, Sanji walked over him and placed a slow, lingering kiss on his lips. "What do you think?" He breathed against Zoros mouth before walking away to his dresser. "The shirt and boxers are all I have that might fit you. You can wear that to sleep in." He said as he got dressed himself.

"Okay, so this list... is it meant to be to decide what we do next or what? I have no experience apart from what we've done already and I'm not even sure what I'm curious about because I've never considered any of this before so should we just try everything? Apart from the really gross stuff and anything that could cause a problem with work, obviously. I..." he trailed off feeling like he was rambling and he'd already said too much.

"Everything, eh? Sounds ambitious." Sanji said, his gaze playful and a grin on his lips. "Oh! We need a safe word as well." He announced as he made his way over to Zoro to take the checklist from his hands. Zoro reluctantly released it into Sanjis hands and watched him flick through it, studying his face to see his reactions to his ratings.

"Why? Can't I just tell you to stop?"

"Well if we do role plays then no. And it's better if we use it all the time so we're used to it. That's what it said online."

"Okay then what do you suggest?"

"Erm... well I saw a recommendation of traffic lights." Seeing confusion on Zoro's face, Sanji realised he need to elaborate. "Like red for stop, yellow for slow down or change or something like that and green for alls good, it's pretty standard so it should be easy to remember."

"Sure, I'll try 'n remember next time." As he settled into Sanji's comfortable bed, Zoro felt himself almost instantly drifting off. He pushed himself towards the middle of the bed until he felt Sanji's back, warm and solid against his own before mumbling a soft "g'night"

Sanji flicked the light off and settled next to Zoro. Then, reaching out his hand, he entwined their fingers as sleep began to take hold. "Good night"

* * *

(1) The checklist is here if you want to see it just change the relevant parts

Archive dot is/rHcFL


	4. Chapter 4

Zoros groaned as he allowed his head to thump against his steering wheel. He had failed. He had fully intended to get an answer to an important question that had been on his mind all week but he had chickened out. He had mustered up the courage to call him and ask but it had ended in risky actions, amazing sex and no actual answer. He felt like Sanji had maybe answered his question with the whole checklist thing but he still needed to get a clear answer.

'Are we going out'

It had only been a few months and he could be completely wrong but he had no precedent to go off and he never really thought properly about relationships and how it all works, which was kind of ridiculous at his 25 years of age.

"Snap out of it!" He admonished himself slapping his cheeks with both hands "You need to get to work"

* * *

His client today was the best customer his gym had so he always worked hard to please her. She was a popular socialite, the daughter of a rich business man and previous Prime Minister and she ran several charities. When they had been struggling during the recession she had proceeded to recommend them to all of her friends and she had saved the gym from going under so when she had asked to reschedule to Zoros off day he felt like he couldn't say no. It was a little disappointing that he couldn't get to do more with Sanji the night before but it was too bad.

"Vivi, good morning, how are you today?"

"Exhausted! I've got so many events that I'm planning I feel like my heads going to spin off. But it will all be worth it in the end." Zoro cast an eye up and down her body noting the changes from the past months of neglect from exercise and also noting the brand new designer brand outfit which probably cost as much as his months rent.

"So with all these plans do you even have time for training?"

"Of course, it's high priority actually. The old codgers splash the cash more if I'm looking hot in something skimpy. Kind of degrading but it's all for a good cause." She shrugged "I need to look toned but feminine, can you work that out?"

Zoro laughed "Of course, I can't let you down, can I?"

* * *

Vivi collapsed onto the mats, flinging an arm over her face.

"I surrender." She gasped out.

"That's just the warm up we have another hour yet."

"Urgh." She groaned, "just let me recover a minute."

"Come on, at least keep moving, let's get up." Zoro urged and she reluctantly climbed to her feet.

"So, how have you been, anything interesting happen lately." She questioned.

"If you have enough energy to be asking all these questions, then you have enough energy to do the next exercise."

"Oh that sounds like a yes to me" she responded with a sly grin on her face "you normally just respond with something boring, this is the first time you've avoided the question." She saw the blush that crept up his face and squealed slightly in excitement. She absolutely loved gossip.

Zoro took her over to the next piece of equipment and passed her two heavy ropes. "Come on, let's get working."

"So who's the lucky girl, do I know her."

"There's no girl." Zoro responded far too quickly, and much to his chagrin, she picked up on it as well.

"So it's a guy then, even better!" She had been half joking, but Zoro was clearly not a great keeper of secrets so his face flushed darker still. She gasped and dropped the ropes. "Really?!"

"I won't be telling you anything if you don't crack on with this."

She picked them up and continued with renewed vigor.

"So... who is this mystery guy?" She gasped out.

"A womanizing asshole who I've always hated."

"So what caused the change of heart?"

"Turns out he's amazing in bed." Zoro responded bluntly which produced an undignified snort of laughter from Vivi.

"What led to you sleeping together if you hated each other in the first place."

"We were drunk, it was pretty unexpected."

"Hmmmmm" Vivi replied, clearly not believing what he was saying, but she decided not to push it for now. "How long have you been dating then." Glancing over she noticed a deep frown, "oh."

"It's just been over 2 months now but we've only met a few times. I don't really know what we're doing, if I'm honest. He could just be doing it for the sex, he probably doesn't actually like me."

They continued in relative silence after that apart from Zoro's advice and encouragement, as Vivi was too exhausted to continue talking.

As Zoro led her in a cool down routine she studied him and noticed something interesting. As she grabbed her bag to leave and thanked him she leaned and quietly said,

"I'm sure he's interested in you, otherwise he wouldn't be leaving hickeys in such an obvious place that you can't see." She tapped the red mark on the side of his neck and grinned broadly when he blushed again and clapped his hand over it. "See you next time!" She called cheerfully as she almost skipped out of the gym.

* * *

Zoro scrabbled for his phone, which was vibrating in his kit bag. He figured it would be Luffy, inviting him out like he often did on a Friday night after work when he wasn't on call and could have a drink.

The buzzing stopped when he finally pulled his phone free and saw the predicted missed call from Luffy and promptly called him back.

"Hi Zoro, we're at Sanji's restaurant if you want to meet us there." Came Nami's voice, which wasn't a surprise as Luffy had the attention span of a goldfish and it was always forgot to check his phone even when he had just called someone. "We just got here so we can order for you if you want. Tell them to keep it in the kitchen so Luffy doesn't steal it if you don't get here on time."

"Cool I've just finished work so I'll get changed and head over shouldn't be more than 30 minutes."

"Okay see you then"

He had enough time to look good if he went up to his dads apartment attached to the gym where he always kept a few outfits for these occasions. He probably wouldn't see much of Sanji but he still wanted to make a good impression if he did. He rushed up and shouted out a hurried greeting before before jumping into the bathroom.

As he was finally ready to leave, he spotted Koshiro standing by the door.

"Hey Dad, I'm just heading out."

He smiled softly "meeting anyone special?"

"Just Luffy and the others."

"Hmm, well have fun. I haven't seen much of you for a while make sure you stop by for dinner next week, I want to talk."

"Yeah, sure, see you soon."

* * *

"Ah! It's Zoro!" Luffy practically shouted as he came up to the table and received a smack on the back of the head from Nami.

"Use your indoor voice, you idiot."

"Hi guys." He said taking one for of the empty seat next to Usopp.

"We had a starter sorry, Luffy would have gotten us kicked out otherwise. I told them to get Sanji to choose for you as well, oh! Speak of the Devil."

Zoro turned to see Sanji sauntering out carrying several plates of food.

"Nami-san, your beauty eases my aching heart!" He gushed as he laid her meal before her. "And Kana-Chan you make it soar, you should leave this buffoon and be with me." She giggled as he swooped around her placing her meal in front of her.

"Why thank you Sanji, I'll be sure to keep that in mind if he's ever acting up." Jabbing her fiancé lightly with her elbow.

A second waiter came with the remainder of their food and Sanji sat to join then.

"The old man is letting me early off work as long as I lock up tonight, so I'm gonna join you." He announced taking the final free seat next to Zoro. "Well bonne appétit!"

About half way through their meal Sanji began to gently run his foot along Zoro's calf making him jump slightly and and drop his knife with a loud clang. Luckily, Luffy was being boisterous enough that nobody noticed and so Sanji continued. Zoro tried to ignore it and continue with his meal but it was distracting to say the least.

As he finished his last bite he scooted a little closer to the table and ensured the table cloth was draped over his lap to hide the beginnings of an erection that had sprung up. Sanji's response to this was to take it to the next level entirely. He moved his chair a little nearer to Zoro's and placed a hand on his crotch before squeezing tightly. He watched Zoro's back arch and he coughed lightly to hide the hitch in his breathing. Sanji undid Zoro jeans with miraculous speed and dexterity and slipped his hand inside Zoro's boxers, stroking him slowly as to not make the movement obvious.

Zoro squirmed a little in his seat but he shifted closer to Sanji, making it a little easier. He had clearly tuned out of the conversation and Sanji joined in to make sure it was steered away from him as there was not a chance Zoro wouldn't give them away judging by the glazed look in his eyes.

This hadn't saved him completely though as Usopp had noticed how quiet he was being.

"Are you okay there Zoro, you look a bit out of it."

Zoro blinked a few times and built himself up to respond, hoping that Sanji might stop for a few moments, but his hopes were futile.

"Yeah," he finally blurted out "I think I'm just a little tired after work" he managed a small smile and Usopp seemed to be placated as he went into a long tirade about himself and how hard he worked which would keep him busy for a while at least.

Sanji glanced behind him to the only table that could see what he was doing and met eyes with the woman facing them. She had clearly noticed and was watching intently and Sanji felt his stomach flutter and his cock twitch in nervous excitement. He grinned at her, not worried about the others noticing as it wasn't uncommon for him to flirt with any female in the vicinity, and continued his stroking. Zoro throbbed in his hand and he guessed he was getting close. To prevent any mess, he moved his hand to the base of Zoro's member and gripped tightly. Zoro shook as the orgasm washed over him but only a small dribble of semen leaked out and Sanji tucked him back into his clothes doing up his jeans as best as he could before excusing himself to the toilet.

Zoro tried to smooth out his breathing the best he could. Usopp was still regaling him with stories of his bravery in jungles he had never been to, which for the first time ever he was incredibly grateful for.

When he had finally recovered enough to stand he excused himself from the table and followed Sanji to the bathroom. As he stood, he turned and noticed a woman grinning from ear to ear, staring intensely at him and not pulling her gaze away as he met her eyes.

He met Sanji just as he was leaving the bathroom and he whispered in his ear, "stay behind when everyone's leaving and we can have some fun whilst I lock up."

* * *

The next few hours passed slowly. He felt oddly disconnected from their conversations as he anxiously waited for what was to come later with Sanji.

The restaurant had now emptied and the tables had been cleared so it was time for them to head out. Zoro sent the two couples on their way, saying he was walking back to the gym and he needed to use the washroom first. The restaurant itself was dark as he exited the toilets but he saw a glow coming from the kitchen so he made his way over to find Sanji.

Sanji turned to him as he entered, wielding a large, freshly cleaned knife with a smirk on his lips.

"Strip." He ordered. Zoro shivered with anticipation and slowly began to undo his shirt, maintaining eye contact with Sanji throughout. As he removed it Sanji came closer and ran his fingers through Zoro's hair before pulling into an intense kiss.

As Sanji broke away he pulled the knife up between them, gently running the blunt edge against Zoro's torso. As the blade reached his chest he sharply flicked his wrist making the tip scrape against Zoro's skin, making a small, thin cut just above his nipple.

Zoro let out a long shaky breath that he didn't realise he was holding but their eyes didn't break contact. He flinched as he felt a sharp slap of the flat of the blade in the centre of his chest before Sanji moved the blade and pointed the tip straight towards him. Without touching, Sanji hovered the knife all across Zoro's chest and briefly over his neck. Zoro could hear Sanji's heavy breathing mixed with his own harsh breaths, both of them sounding like they had run a marathon, showing just how much they were both enjoying it.

Their hearts were pumping furiously as Sanji finally rested the tip of the knife against Zoro's chest directly above his heart, piercing the top layer of skin. Slowly, he dragged the blade in a snaking motion and as a thin line of blood beaded to the surface, Zoro could see a small 'S' traced on his skin.

Pulling the knife away and placing it in the sink behind him, Sanji leaned in and ran a a tongue along the cut, licking away the blood, the coppery taste of it flooding his senses.

Zoro began to undo his jeans and roughly shoved them down trying to kick off his shoes. As he finally got undressed he turned his attention to Sanji, reaching a hand down his trousers and stroked Sanji's dick. He found that Sanji needed no encouragement, he was rock hard and dripping precum like crazy.

Leaning closer, he nipped at Sanji ear before whispering, "I need you inside me." Sanji didn't hesitate. He grabbed Zoro's leg from and hooked it round his waist before hoisting him up. Zoro threw his arms around Sanji's neck to hold himself up as Sanji positioned himself before thrusting in.

Wrapping Zoro's other leg round his waist, he carried him over to the the edge of the nearest counter, knocking several items off a hook behind Zoro, them falling with a loud clang.

After a passionate kiss Zoro broke away, throwing his hands behind him to support himself and help him move to meet Sanji's thrusts.

Zoro let out a breathy moan as Sanji ran his thumb over the cuts on his chest and he tightened slightly sending Sanji over the edge. Sanji came with a shudder, falling against Zoro's chest as he made his last few pumps and filled Zoro's insides.

When he finally caught his breath, he slowly pulled out, only just noticing that Zoro hadn't finished yet. Without hesitation, Sanji went down on Zoro, making him moan loudly. Sanji had enjoyed pleasuring women with his mouth. Their satisfaction thoroughly excited him and he was particularly happy when he could feel it as their grip tightened in his hair and they cried out and squirmed beneath him so he was pleasantly surprised when Zoro threaded his fingers through his hair and pull him closer. Swallowing hard he heard Zoro moan loudly. He pushed two fingers inside his ass and tried to find his prostate and it was clear when he had. Zoro came violently in his mouth, crying out and but releasing his grip on Sanji's head to put his arm back and support himself as his body shook with the orgasm. Sanji pulled away and a few spurts of cum hit his face, running down his his cheek.

Zoro pushed himself off the counter and licked away the trails of cum from Sanji's cheek before hurriedly retrieving his clothes and rushing back to the toilets.

* * *

As Sanji finally locked the door to the restaurant his phone pinged with a text. Pulling it out of his pocket, he balked almost dropping everything as he read the message that flashed up on his screen,

'You know I have access to the CCTV for the restaurant on my phone right?'


End file.
